


Really Going to Town

by Worker_9



Category: Original Work
Genre: Bodily Fluids, Elves, Exhibitionism, Gen, Magic, Masturbation, No pubic hair this time, Omorashi, Skin-tight Bodysuit, Urination, Wetting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-29
Updated: 2020-01-29
Packaged: 2021-02-27 19:27:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 7,612
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22468621
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Worker_9/pseuds/Worker_9
Summary: A young woman with unusual powers leaves her rural home to make her fortune in the city. She makes some new friends, and finds herself in a very embarrassing situation.Request fill for Anonymous.
Relationships: Original Female Character & Original Female Character
Kudos: 20





	1. New Surroundings

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Anonymous](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Anonymous/gifts).



“The city!” exclaimed Dawn. Now that the cart had reached open farmland she could see the walls in the distance.

Bill lifted a hand from the reins to shade his eyes from the morning sun. “Aye,” he said, “We’re making good time. We’ll be there before noon, I’ll warrant.” The oxen plodded placidly onward, equally unimpressed.

Bill was a good man, and his wife was a old friend of Dawn’s mother. He’d taken her on this journey for a very reasonable price, and he’d never mentioned her unusual appearance. But even so, Dawn was a little irritated by his lack of enthusiasm. It was Rushbridge, the mighty trading port on the great river! As far as everybody around here was concerned, it was _the_ city. Bill didn’t need to sound so bored just because he’d been there before.

The city was especially important to Dawn, because her childhood had been a lonely, and often unhappy one. People in the village could be so closed minded. She knew the “changeling” theory was nonsense—she had her mother’s nose, and her father’s eyes—but her ears made people uneasy. She self-consciously touched her headscarf, tracing the long pointed outline of a an ear with a fingertip. There was no denying her power was dangerous.

But despite the cruel comments from superstitious farmers, her parents had always been loving, and they had scraped together enough money to hire her a tutor. Now it was time to repay their kindness. She’d studied hard, and stayed up long into the night working her enchantments. Her pack contained 145 ever-burning candles ready for sale, and a letter of recommendation from the tutor, who felt sure that she’d find a job in a crafting workshop without difficulty. She’d send money home, and her family would buy their own land and a bigger house. They deserved it after all they’d done for her.

The oxen churned up dust as they walked, and the axles of the cart squeaked as the wheels turned. The smell of salt pork was as unpleasant as ever. The sun beat down on her, making her uncomfortably hot in her long white dress, but the sight of the city in the distance made it easy to endure. In the city there would be others like her. She wouldn’t have to hide what she was. Dawn settled back down in the cart and waited as patiently as she could.

* * * * *

“Carry on,” said the guard, setting the butt of his halberd on the ground. They’d arrived! Dawn looked around in awe, taking in the vast scale of the walls, and the crowd of people scurrying like ants.

“About time we part ways, young lady,” said Bill. “I wish you luck with that job.”

Dawn hoisted her pack onto her shoulders and climbed down. “Thank you, sir,” she replied.

“You know where you’re going?” asked Bill.

She nodded.

“Then I’ll be on my way.” He patted the flank of the lead ox, and it resumed its steady journey. Dawn was left alone in the crowd, too stunned by the bustle of activity to follow. Perhaps the most surprising thing was the noise. People talking, laughing, somebody playing a flute in the distance. It was like a festival, but she knew it was a normal day in the city.

She started walking, more to distance herself from the crowd milling about near the gates than with any real goal. She reached for her headscarf, but hesitated as her fingers touched the knot. Years of habit were not easy to overcome. Her ears wouldn’t be the strangest thing on display—there was a juggler tossing five balls, and there was a chicken with bright green feathers—but she wasn’t yet ready to show them to strangers.

She continued onward, taking in the sights and sounds and smells of the city. Somebody was roasting chestnuts. The flute player had stopped playing, and was in heated discussion with somebody carrying a fiddle. Vendors at their stalls barked out prices: two coppers for a honey cake; three apples for one copper; all kinds of tempting bargains. But her destination was in the east ward, where the dealers in more exotic items plied their trade.

Dawn checked her crudely drawn map as she made her way through the narrow streets. The festival atmosphere had faded away, and she worried that she’d taken a wrong turning. There were no children playing here, only suspicious-looking men and women who eyed her with predatory glares. It didn’t escape her notice that most of them were armed, and the city guard were conspicuous by their absence. Somebody with her abilities was never truly unarmed, but she became very conscious of the valuable items in her pack all the same. She hurriedly put the map away. Best to look like she belonged.

The marketplace in the east ward wasn’t as crowded as the one near the gates, but that did nothing to diminish its strangeness. Merchants kept a watchful eye over their wares, and customers in fine robes of gold and purple haggled over prices. There were pickled frogs in jars, polished stones, bundles of dried herbs, and strange metal contraptions she didn’t recognize. Dawn kept walking. The lighting stall should be somewhere around here.

And there it was. White crystals sparkled on the black velvet tablecloth, glowing bright even in the glare of the midday sun. Polished brass oil lamps gleamed beside them, and a man she could only assume was Harry the Hawker looked over it all. His shirt was as colorful as a peacock’s tail, sparkling with unnatural intensity, and his eyes roved swiftly over the crowd before meeting hers.

“Harry?” asked Dawn.

“Yeah,” he said gruffly. “Who’re you?”

“I’m Dawn. Lambart’s student. He said you’d be buying.” Dawn slipped her pack off her shoulders and hefted it in front of her. “I’ve got ever-burning candles. A dozen dozen and one sample, like he said.” She fished out a candle and passed it over.

Harry rolled the candle in his fingers. “Not much call for candles these days.”

“They’re good ones,” said Dawn, as enthusiastically as she could. “Ten years burn time guaranteed.” Ever-burning candles weren’t really eternal, but convention had it that ten years was close enough. Some of hers could last eleven.

“They do have a certain rustic charm,” said Harry skeptically. “And I get some strange customers here. I know a nobleman who likes to play at being a peasant. Dresses up in rags like yours and eats gruel from a wooden bowl. Yes, I believe I can sell these. Won’t be easy, mind you, but I can give you two silver a piece.”

Dawn’s face fell. Each candle had taken nearly a week to enchant. At that rate she’d be better off spinning yarn. “But I thought they were worth twelve.”

“Out in the sticks, maybe, but here we’ve got better options.” He waved a hand over the table. “But seeing as you’re a student of Lambart’s, I’ll give you a special deal. One silver extra, so that’s three silver a piece, take it or leave it.”

A voice came from behind her, “Harry, you trying to cheat that young elf?”

Elf. The word made her stomach clench. Was it really so obvious? She turned around, and froze in surprise. The woman who had interrupted them was also an elf. She made no attempt to hide her pointed ears, which poked out conspicuously from her long blond hair. In fact, she made little attempt to hide anything. Her sleeveless black dress was cut so low that her breasts were practically spilling out of it, and the skirt was so short that it couldn’t possible cover her buttocks. She was wearing black leather boots, which stopped only a little below the skirt, where the pale flesh of her thighs bulged out over the top.

“Supply and demand, Tina,” said Harry. “Stop interfering with my deal.”

Dawn looked away. She didn’t mean to stare, but when somebody dressed like that… Or dressed like _that_. Standing silently next to the stranger was another woman, tall and imposing, with dark brown hair cropped short, and muscles that would put most men to shame. No pointed ears on her. Dawn’s eyes opened wide; the tall woman’s clothes were scanty even by the standards of underwear.

Her breasts were on the small side, but all that covered them was a bra, or rather the skeleton of a bra, made from nothing but string and two patches of fur over her nipples. Dawn’s eyes wandered down past her well-defined abs to see a similar arrangement at her crotch: string and a scrap of fur hiding her genitals. The stranger wore sandals, and carried a spiked club that appeared to be made of solid iron.

Dawn looked back to the first stranger—Tina, Harry had said—who smiled at her. “See that guy in the feathered hat?” Tina pointed to a man standing by another stall farther down the street. “That’s Honest Herman. He’ll pay nine a piece for those candles.”

Harry laughed. “Okay, okay, can’t blame a guy for trying. Nine silver it is.”

“And with the special deal,” added Tina, “that’s ten.”

“I’ll pay it just to deny you your commission. Ten it is. Pass the bag so I can take a sample.” Dawn reluctantly handed over her pack. It wasn’t just candles in there; it was everything she needed to start her new life in the city. She had dirty underwear in there! What if he touched it? Dawn blushed as Harry shoved his hand in, and breathed a sigh of relief when he pulled out only a randomly selected candle. “Now hold on a moment, I know I’ve got my tester somewhere.” He began rummaging under the table.

Dawn turned back to Tina. “Thank you, ma’am,” she said. “It’s very kind of you to intervene.”

“I felt like helping a fellow elf. And there’s no need to be so formal. Please, call me Tina. You’re new in town, aren’t you?”

It was probably obvious to everybody, so there was no point denying it. “Yes.”

“You enchanted those yourself?”

“That’s right. But I could do better with the right tools. I heard there are workshops here, and I thought I might find a job.”

“Oh, there’s always demand for magic users,” said Tina. “You should take that scarf off. You’ll get more respect if people know what you are.”

Tina didn’t show the slightest concern about people looking at her. She was certainly attracting attention, but more with her body than her ears. Dawn gathered all her courage and removed her headscarf, exposing her ears for all to see. The unfamiliar sensation of the breeze blowing over them made the feeling of nakedness all the more embarrassing, but nobody else seemed to care. She was grateful for the distraction when Harry found what he was looking for.

The tester was actually two items: a shiny metal box, gleaming like polished silver, and a small hourglass. Harry removed the lid from the box and showed her the inside, and Dawn tried to act like she knew what it was. Strange runes were etched in the metal, and a little spike protruded from the bottom. Harry impaled his chosen candle on the spike and set the box on the table.

“Let’s get it lit,” he said.

Dawn felt a small measure of pride at this. She knew how to start a fire—most magic users learned it as their first spell—but she’d never expected anybody to ask it of her. It had to be the ears. She flicked out her index finger and sent a puff of flame onto the wick, and the candle sputtered into life. Harry closed the box and at the same instant turned over the hourglass.

The sand fell rapidly into the lower segment of the glass. Dawn watched it carefully. Harry seemed almost uninterested, until nearly 30 seconds later, when most of the sand had fallen, he watched it like a hawk, and opened the box again just as the last grains fell. The candle was still burning, but only a stub remained.

“Good enough,” he said. “Let’s get the rest of them.”

Dawn counted out the candles, dozen by dozen, and lined them up so Harry could see they were all the same size. He packed them away in a wooden crate, and began counting out her payment.

“Fourteen gold pieces, and 40 silver,” said Harry. The metal felt heavy in Dawn’s hand. She tried not to look surprised. It was more cash then she’d carried in her life—years of work for an average farmer. She slipped it into the coin pouch concealed inside her dress, and allowed herself a smile. City life was living up to its reputation.

“So, uh, I didn’t catch your name,” said Tina.

“Dawn,” said Dawn.

“I’m Tina,” said Tina, shaking hands with her, “and this is Crusher.” The muscular woman merely grunted, and did not extend a hand. Dawn didn’t extend one either, unsure how literally to take her name. “You were looking for a job, right?” asked Tina.

“Yes.”

“Come with us. I’ll buy you a coffee. I have a lucrative proposal to discuss.”

Dawn just nodded. Coffee! Wow! They really did have everything here. She’d never tried it before—never even seen it—but her father had tried it once and had told her about it. Tina walked ahead, her ridiculously short skirt doing little to cover her jiggling butt, and Dawn and Crusher followed.

Tina led them into an opulently decorated shop, where small groups of people sat around tables made of polished granite, sipping mugs of dark liquid. Tina stopped at the counter, where a man with a neatly trimmed beard waited. She turned to Dawn, and said “Pure coffee’s bitter, but they sell sweet drinks too. Want one of those?”

“Yes, please.”

“Three specials,” ordered Tina.

“Six and thirty,” said the man.

Of course it would be expensive. But when she saw the flash of gold, and realized the “six” didn’t mean six silver, Dawn’s eyes nearly popped out of her head.

The preparation of the drinks was almost as mind-blowing. The man fetched three enormous glasses, of fine sparkling crystal. He filled them with fresh milk from an ice box, and added a generous serving of malt syrup. Dawn then turned her attention to the metal contraption behind the counter. The man opened a glass jar and scooped out some dark brown beans, which had to be coffee beans, and weighed them carefully. He added a few more to the weighing scales, and once it balanced he poured them down a chute at the top of the machine. He arranged the glasses below metal spouts at the bottom and pressed a button.

The machine clanked and whirred alarmingly, and began to vibrate with an intensity that shook the floorboards beneath her feet. Then a cloud of steam shot into the air, and a brown liquid began to pour from the spouts into the glasses. When it finished he stirred each one with a long spoon.

The three women took their drinks and sat at an empty table. Dawn lifted the glass with both hands, and took a sip. It was even more delicious than she’d been expecting. She drank some more, then not wanting to look greedy, put the glass back on the table. “Thanks, Tina,” she said.

“No problem,” Tina replied, and drank some of her own. Crusher downed hers in three gulps, and then slammed the glass down on the stone table. It rang like a bell, but somehow didn’t break. Noticing Dawn’s surprise, Tina explained, “Enchanted glasses. They might look weak, but not even Crusher can smash these.”

As the two of them sipped their coffee, Tina explained to Dawn just how much profit could be made in dungeon crawling. It sounded dangerous, but exciting, and all her explanations felt entirely reasonable.

“Like I said,” Tina continued, “your talents would be wasted in a workshop. I’ll vouch for you at the cooperative, and they’ll set you up with some easy quests. Now, I’ll be honest and admit I get a bonus if I convince you to sign up, but trust me, you’ll be wanting to do that anyway after a week in the workshop. Making those candles was boring, right?”

“Yes.”

“Now imagine doing it on a production line. It’s no job for an elf. You want something exciting. The thrill of adventure, new things every day, and riches beyond your wildest dreams.”

“But I’ve got a family back home. What would they think if I get killed?”

“It’s not likely, if you’re smart, which you are, and if you’re properly equipped. Get some good armor and there’s not much you have to worry about.”

“Isn’t that heavy?”

“No, I mean magical armor.” Tina tugged at the neckline of her dress, snapping it against her breast and giving Dawn a glimpse of her nipple.

“Your dress?”

“Crusher’s outfit too. Hey, Crusher, show her how it works.” Crusher picked the spoon from her glass, licked it clean, then grasped the bowl in her hand. With a violent stabbing motion she jabbed the handle against Tina’s neck. She pulled it away. Tina was unharmed, and the spoon was bent almost double. “It works for real weapons too,” said Tina.

“Is that kind of armor expensive?”

“If you’re just selling candles, yes. But for somebody like me, it’s cheap. Hell, I’ll buy you some, no obligations. Just agree that if you do sign up, you’ll credit me for the recruiting. You can’t rely on people noticing your ears. This part of town can be dangerous, but nobody’s going to mess with you if you look the part.”

It wasn’t often you heard an offer like that. Dawn could see no downside at all, and Tina’s point about her clothing had already occurred to her. She needed some new clothes anyway, so why not take advantage of her generosity? “Thanks, Tina,” she said. “I’d like that.”

“Finish your coffee, then I’ll take you shopping.”

A short while later, Dawn was following Tina through the streets again. She led her into a brightly lit shop, where vast racks of women’s clothing lined the walls. A woman in a frilly dress gave the smallest fraction of a bow as they entered. “Good morning ladies,” she said. “Don’t hesitate to ask for assistance.”

“We don’t need any, thank you,” said Tina. She said to Dawn, “This is just fashion. The real stuff is at the back.” They worked their way through the shop until Tina stopped and pointed out a smaller rack of clothing. “Pick whatever you like.”

Dawn glanced over the magical clothing. There was a thought that had been growing at the back of her mind for some time now, and while she didn’t like to bring it up, she saw no way of avoiding it. “Are they all so… skimpy?” she asked. The clothes were as revealing as Crusher’s.

“No, look,” said Tina, “this one covers a lot of skin.”

Dawn rubbed the shimmering gray fabric between her fingers. It was so soft and light it felt like she was touching nothing at all. She took it off the rack, and held it up to discover it was a one-piece bodysuit, with no obvious fastener. It would show an indecently large part of her legs, but compared to what Tina and Crusher were wearing it was almost modest.

“I suppose it won’t show too much if I wear my underwear too,” said Dawn.

“You can’t do that!” said Tina. “How would it work?”

“I don’t know. How does it usually work?”

“Sexual energy,” said Tina. Dawn felt the tips of her ears growing hot. “This kind of armor feeds on lust,” Tina continued. “You saw all those guys leering at us, right?”

“Yes,” said Dawn softly.

“Girls too,” came a loud, coarse voice, as Crusher interjected.

“Oh, yeah, it doesn’t matter if they’re male of female. They just have to want to fuck you. Spend a few hours in town and you’ll attract enough lust to charge it up, and once it’s fully charged it’ll last through any wilderness expedition. At least I’ve never heard of one running out. It even works with attention from yourself, so in an emergency you can charge it up by masturbating. You can wear shoes with that one, but nothing else.”

Dawn was blushing furiously, but at the same time the idea intrigued her. She knew that her body was attractive, but it had never gotten any attention. She’d always covered up, always kept to herself. What was it like to have people look at you like _that_? Could she really do it? Tina and Crusher walked about like it was nothing, but she knew she wouldn’t find it so easy. No matter. It was a matter of pride now, and she wouldn’t show cowardice.

“I’d like that one,” said Dawn.

“Assistant!” yelled Tina. The woman in the frilly dress scurried over. “My friend would like to try this one.”

“Certainly, ma’am, and an excellent choice. It’s an exceptionally protective model. If you’ll come this way”—she put a hand on Dawn’s shoulder and began to guide her across the shop—“I’ll show you to the fitting rooms.” The assistant pulled back a curtain, revealing a small cubical with a chair, hooks and shelving on one wall, and a full-length mirror on the other. Under normal circumstances a mirror like that would have impressed her, but the succession of new wonders had numbed Dawn such that she barely registered it. “The suit is, of course, a self-cleaning model,” continued the assistant, “so feel free to try it as it is intended to be worn.”

Dawn stepped inside and closed the curtain. She stripped naked, and examined the bodysuit. It seemed she could step in at the neck opening, which was wide enough to expose most of her shoulders, and work her legs down. The legs reached half-way to her knees, and the fabric was delightfully smooth against her hairless body. She got her arms through their openings too, pulling the sleeves all the way to her wrists, and turned to look at herself in the mirror.

Oh. She was disappointed. It wasn’t exceptionally revealing, but the neck opening was too big, and the arms were slipping already. She pulled them back up, then opened the curtain. “Sorry,” she said to the assistant. “It doesn’t fit.”

“The controls are at the neck line, as standard,” said the assistant stiffly. “Here.” She touched the fabric over Dawn’s collar bone, and she felt a most peculiar sensation. The fabric was pulling in on itself, like the skin of a grape shriveling in the hot sun. It was strange, but not uncomfortable, and before long the suit was tight around her body. Then the sensation faded, and she moved her arms experimentally. It really felt like she was wearing nothing at all.

“Hey, that’s good,” said Tina.

Dawn checked the mirror. _Oh._ Not disappointment this time, but surprise. This suit was _not_ a less-revealing option. Her nipples showed up clear as day. There was her navel, and when her eyes reached her crotch she could hardly keep them there. She forced herself to look. As an elf, she had no pubic hair, and the suit really didn’t hide anything. It clung to her pussy like paint, exposing every wrinkle of her inner labia. Her clit showed up like the tip of her finger, peeking out from its hood. Steeling herself for the worst, she sat on the chair and spread her legs.

Oh, gods. It was like looking at herself with a hand mirror. Sure, it was all metallic gray, but the shiny texture only made it worse. This was obscene.

“How’s it look?” called Tina.

“It’s, uh…”

Tina poked her head in past the curtain, and Dawn snapped her legs shut. “Well,” said Tina, “if you’re going to sit like that then you might be overdoing it.” Dawn hurriedly stood up. “See, that’s not so bad.”

It was still bad. Even standing, she could clearly see her pussy. Although her clothing covered the most skin of all of theirs, it was more revealing even than Crusher’s. Dawn’s face flushed as pink as her ears, and her heart pounded in her chest. No cowardice. She could do it.

“If it makes you feel any better,” said Tina, “remember that human eyes aren’t as sharp as ours. Assistant, what do you say?”

“It is, of course, a perfect fit, and the style, while as _risqué_ as expected from this line, is something our more daring customers would be happy to wear in public. I believe it suits you.”

Daring, that’s what she’d be. Dawn had spent her whole life covered up, and it was time for a change. She brought her breathing back under control, and spoke calmly and clearly. “I’d like it.”

“Great!” exclaimed Tina. “Let me pay.”

“I cannot help noticing,” said the assistant in a particularly snooty tone of voice, “that this young lady’s bag is most _unfashionably_ bulky.”

“Oh yeah, you ought to get one with a pocket dimension,” said Tina. “I’ll cover that too. Let me pick.” They browsed through the purses to find one with the same metallic texture. “Check it out. It’s bigger inside than out.” It was just one more wonder in the parade of strangeness. Dawn transferred everything to the enchanted purse, slung it over her shoulder, and looked away while Tina paid. She didn’t even want to know what all this cost.

No sooner had they stepped outside than Dawn spotted another scantily clad woman. This one had shoulder-length black hair, and was wearing a dress that appeared to be made from fishing net. The mesh was finer and denser around her crotch and nipples, but it left little to the imagination.

“Ah, Tina,” said the new woman, “I’ve been looking for you. Something important came up.” The new woman put her hand on Tina’s forehead. Tina did the same to her. They gazed into each other’s eyes for a while, then lowered their hands.

“Sorry Dawn,” said Tina. “This won’t take long, but I can’t ignore it. Adventurer’s cooperative business. How about we meet up again, at, say,”—she looked around—“let’s make it noon. We’ll meet by the clock tower.” She waved a hand in the general direction of it.

The clock tower wasn’t far away, and it was tall and conspicuous enough that Dawn didn’t anticipate any difficulty finding it. The time was just before eleven. “Okay,” said Dawn.

“There’s lots of interesting things in this part of town, so explore and have fun. You’ll be safe enough in your armor.”

“Thank you so much for buying it,” said Dawn. “I’ll see you in an hour.”

“No problem,” said Tina. “I’ll see you then.” Tina, Crusher, and the stranger walked away and around a corner out of sight.


	2. New Experiences

For a while, Dawn just stood near the shop, watching the people walk by. Would anybody notice her? She hoped they would. There was something thrilling about dressing like this. Now that she was outdoors she didn’t feel completely naked, because the paper-thin fabric somehow kept the breeze off her skin, but she was acutely aware of how much it revealed.

She started walking. She kept her shoulders back, her chin up, trying to project the confidence she aspired to. The suit was flexible enough that her breasts bounced subtly as she walked. She scanned her surroundings, watching for any reaction from the bystanders.

A man was leaning against the wall of a windowless building, dressed in grubby overalls and smoking a pipe. Dawn turned her eyes as she passed, trying to watch him in her peripheral vision. Her heart raced as the man turned his head. She kept walking, trying not to react. It was completely normal to dress like this, she told herself. The man was definitely checking out her tits.

Dawn didn’t look back. She felt a rush of excitement; this was, as far as she could recall, the first male attention she’d ever received. Although she couldn’t really feel it, she knew the fabric rode all the way up her butt-crack. The man might be staring at her ass right now. Her ears felt hot once more, but she resisted the temptation to look back.

The sense of freedom was exhilarating. She was really doing it—really showing off her body as she’d never shown it before. It set her thoughts in such turmoil that she didn’t notice the pair of young men until they were almost next to her. One passed on each size, and it was very obvious that they were looking _down_.

Dawn’s face felt as hot as her ears. She clenched her fists, trying not to think about what had happened. It was no use. Nobody had seen her pussy before, at least not sexually, and now… She looked back. One of them was looking at her! A stupid grin spread over his face. Look away, thought Dawn. Just keep walking.

It didn’t help that her hearing was better than human hearing. They were talking, quietly, among themselves, but to Dawn it was like they were standing next to her.

“What a babe!”

“You could totally see her cunt.”

“You ever fuck an elf?”

“Nah. You?”

“Me neither, but I’d fuck her.”

“Fuck yeah!”

The worst part was that it was starting to turn her on. Neither of them were all that attractive, but to hear them talking about her in such a crude way… This wasn’t how her sexual fantasies usually went. Did Tina and Crusher get those kinds of comments? It was exciting and terrifying at the same time.

Dawn walked through the streets, hardly noticing where she was going, increasingly aware of the eyes of strangers on her body. She was heading toward the docklands, where rough-looking riverboat sailors loitered, with their tattoos and ear piercings and tobacco. She turned to look for the clock tower. Barely ten minutes had passed.

It was about this time that Dawn became aware of the growing pressure in her bladder. She hadn’t peed since early that morning, when she’d squatted in the bushes near their camp, and she was beginning to feel the need to go again. She felt some regret over drinking such a large coffee. It was easy enough to find a place to pee in the countryside, but here in the city there were people everywhere. She saw nowhere to relieve herself in private.

Where were you supposed to pee in the city? She’d heard of public toilets, but she didn’t recall seeing any. If she asked somebody it would expose her as the ignorant farm-girl she was. In any case, dressed as she was, she couldn’t bring herself to approach a stranger.

Dawn wondered if she should find a tavern. Surely there would be a bathroom there. She searched her surroundings and found a likely looking sign. It read, “The Murderer’s Hand.” Not an inviting name. But she really did need to pee, and with no other options, she walked forward.

A group of men lurked suspiciously near the entrance, mugs of ale in hand. They leered at her as she approached, staring shamelessly at her body. Somebody gave a low whistle.

“Hey, babe, wanna drink?” yelled one of them. Drunken laughter erupted from the crowd, and Dawn froze in her tracks.

“N-no,” she stammered.

“Wanna fuck?”

She felt like she was going to die. Heart pounding madly, she tried to say something, but her mouth was dry, and the words didn’t come. She turned away. She’d have to hold it. Wait until noon, ask Tina what to do. No matter how desperate she was to pee, she wasn’t going in there.

“Aw, you scared her,” came a male voice.

Walk away, thought Dawn, walk away. Slowly, like you meant to do it all along. She caught snippets of conversation from the men.

“You’ll never believe how wet elves get,” said one.

“And how would you know?”

“I went down on one once. Bitch nearly drowned me.” The conversation dissolved into uproarious laughter. Dawn breathed deeply as she turned the corner out of sight.

The inhabitants of the next street were much the same crowd. Nobody was shy about looking at her, and nobody was shy of making lewd remarks. The embarrassment was almost too much for her to bear. Dawn felt sure that her face was as red as a beet, and her heart was hammering in her chest like a woodpecker drilling a tree.

She stopped, trying to get her thoughts together. The solution was simple. All she had to do was reach into her new purse, pull out her old dress, and put it on over the magical armor. The armor had to be charged up enough by now. She’d still be safe, but the shame of parading about like this would be over.

She opened the purse. She slipped her hand inside. She felt the familiar coarse fabric of the home-spun linen. No. What of her courage? What of her daring? To cover up would be failure. She closed the purse, and set the thought aside. And, as much as she hated to admit it to herself, all the attention was starting to turn her on. That feeling in her crotch wasn’t just the pressure of her bladder.

Dawn’s pussy felt as warm as her ears. Not just warm, but wet too. She’d been carefully avoiding looking down ever since she’d left the clothing store, but it couldn’t do any harm to take a quick peek. She craned her neck forward, and froze in horror.

The magical fabric, so soft and light and beautiful, was _not_ waterproof. There was a clearly visible dark patch over her pussy. Oh, gods. How long had she been that way? Was _that_ what the men had been looking at? Her pussy juices were there for all to see, telling the onlookers that she was as dirty-minded as they were.

She dragged her eyes away from the shocking sight. She’d just pretend it was normal. Pretend she wasn’t unbelievably horny. She had more important things to worry about, like finding a place to urinate. The coffee was working its way through her, and she was pretty sure she wouldn’t make it till noon.

Then, suddenly, an incredible sense of relief washed over her. There was nothing to worry about after all. The words echoed in her mind as clear as when the shop assistant had spoken them. “Self-cleaning.” All she had to do was figure out the controls.

Dawn thought carefully. Touching the suit near the neck had made it shrink to fit her, and presumably the other controls worked the same way. She remembered where the assistant had touched her, and accounting for the movement of the fabric, it was a little to the left of her chin. Maybe the controls were symmetrical. She tried the same point on her right-hand side.

The sensation took her breath away with its strangeness and suddenness, like she had plunged naked into a pit full of live ants, but it was over almost as soon as it had begun. Was that self-cleaning? She dared a look down.

Dawn made two highly disconcerting observations. One, the suit had not cleaned itself; indeed, the dark stain was bigger than ever. And two, the fabric had brushed against her nipples in a delightfully stimulating manner. She looked up again. _Oooh_. Whatever she’d done to the suit, it was no longer clinging to her skin as it had before. It was still tight, still revealing, but now it was _rubbing_ her.

Now what? She took a step forward, and the fabric rubbed gently against her clit. Did she even want to stop? She resumed walking, her breath quick. The suit rubbed against her with every step, sending waves of pleasure through her body. She wasn’t using her hands, but that didn’t change the fact that she was masturbating in public. People would inevitably notice. The though only increased her arousal.

Probably some had already noticed. Her crotch was soaked with pussy juices, and her nipples hardened with every step. Her clit was swelling too, growing large and hard, poking out from its hood, pulsing with every thunderous heart beat. She was scarcely aware of the spectators; it was all she could do to walk straight.

The difficulty was increasing. Dawn understood what was happening: as her nipples pushed forward, as her clit grew more engorged, they presented more resistance to the fabric. The stimulation increased their size, and their size increased their stimulation. She could stop now, or she could—she gritted her teeth and dug her fingernails into her palms, walking onward with determination.

Stop! she cried to herself in her head. Don’t be a coward! came another thought. But could she really subject herself to this humiliation? Just keep walking, and cum in front of everybody? As distracting as the sensations were, she retained a space of mental clarity. She knew what was important. She’d left her family for a new life in the city, hadn’t she? Dawn was no coward.

The fabric brushed against her clit with every step. Her pussy was unbelievably wet, but she didn’t stop. More steps, more stimulation. She walked faster, and the suit rubbed harder. She couldn’t stop now. She clenched her teeth to keep herself from crying out. One last step, and her legs buckled under her, dropping her into a low and unsteady crouch. Her muscles quivered uncontrollably, and her senses dissolved into a confusion of dissociated imagery. They saw. Everybody saw. The pleasure was stronger than anything she’d known.

As the last waves of orgasm faded, Dawn looked up, feeling absolutely euphoric. Even the pressure in her bladder seemed miraculous lessened. Then, as her awareness returned to her surroundings, the horrible truth dawned on her. She could smell piss. She could smell _her own_ piss.

For a moment she couldn’t bring herself to look down. But she still badly needed to pee, so it couldn’t be that bad. She looked down. The wet patch had spread well onto her thighs, and urine was dripping slowly through the suit onto the smooth flagstones of the street, but it wasn’t as bad as she’d feared. She stood up, and felt a trickle of piss running down her inner thigh.

Dawn squeezed her legs together in panic, trying to stop the urine from dripping inside her shoe. It spread over her skin, slowing its descent down her leg, but there was too much of it for this strategy to work. In a last-ditch effort to save her shoes, she reached down and wiped her leg with her sleeve. The suit was a mess already.

Her eyes scanned the surroundings with all their elven acuity, desperately hunting for a place to pee. There were too many people, too many watching. The gazes of the onlookers felt like needles on her skin. They saw her piss-soaked clothing. They saw the wet spots on the ground beneath her. The thought of it almost made her cum again.

She needed to stay in control. With the suit still rubbing her pussy, it was too much for her to walk normally, but with her knees held tightly together the stimulation wasn’t enough to push her over the edge. It also helped hold back her urgent need to urinate. Walking like this, she pressed on, as quickly and smoothly as she could.

Everybody she passed stared at her. They could see the wet patch, her swollen clit outlined at the center. They could see her hard nipples bouncing despite her efforts. They could probably smell her too, reeking of piss and arousal. She’d made a spectacle of herself, and it had brought her to a level of excitement she’d never thought possible. She wasn’t even sure if she most wanted to piss or masturbate.

She hurried forward, now only looking for privacy. There was a side street, and another, and then—a deserted one! Braving the increased friction of clothing against clit, she rushed forward, no longer holding her knees together. Drops of piss splattered behind her as she ran, but she paid no attention. She spotted a narrow alleyway between two buildings, and charged into it.

She touched the suit at the left collar. It didn’t stop its stimulating rubbing, but the fit loosened, and she got her arms free. She pulled the suit down, past her breasts, past her navel, past her waist. Sticky strings of vaginal fluids stretched between her pussy and the fabric as she pulled the suit down her wet thighs until it bunched up around her knees. She sat on the bare flagstones and began furiously rubbing her pussy.

Piss gushed over her fingers, mixing with the growing flood of pussy juices. There was no cover in the alley, and any passerby could have seen her, but by this point she was beyond caring. She’d never been more turned on. Her body shuddered with each stroke of her fingers, little spurts of piss spraying out onto the ground in front of her. She could barely focus her eyes. The feeling of tension was mounting. She imagined thousands of men all watching her.

Then, with a speed and intensity that took her by surprise, her orgasm hit her like a tsunami. Waves of pleasure spread across her whole body, and her thoughts dissolved into chaos. She slumped back, piss blasting from her pussy. The thick jet of urine waved erratically over the far wall as her muscles twitched, splashing droplets back at her. With her mind still reeling in pleasure she hardly noticed.

Breasts heaving, knuckles white, Dawn sat up. She was still peeing, a little slower now, and her urine was flowing over the ground to where she was sitting. The quantity seemed almost unreal. She was accustomed to peeing on grass or dirt, where her urine would soak away quickly, but here there was no escaping the mess she’d made. Her stream finally trickled to a halt.

As her thoughts returned to reality, Dawn’s first concern was her shoes. They were wet, but only on the outside. They could be cleaned. There was piss on most of her body too, but the suit would soak it up. She pulled the suit up, then touched the spot that made it fit tight again. Next, the other side, and there was that strange crawling sensation again. The rubbing stopped. Just in time too, because she could hear footsteps nearby.

It was Tina and Crusher. Tina was holding a thin metal wand which buzzed as she pointed it at her. The two of them walked down the alley toward her.

“We finished early,” said Tina, “so we thought we’d track you down.” She looked at Dawn’s soaked bodysuit, then at the enormous puddle on the ground. “Didn’t make it in time, huh? Not to worry. That suit’s a self-cleaning one, remember? Actually, I’ve gotta go myself.” Tina pulled her panties down and squatted with her back to the wall. Crusher followed her example, and the two woman began adding their own urine to the growing puddle.

Tina talked as she peed, her voice raised a little to make herself heard over the hissing sound of her urine exiting her pussy, and the splashing as it hit the stone. “The cleaning point is the crotch, so just squat like us and tap the suit over your sternum. Might take a while though, with your suit in that condition.”

Dawn did as instructed, and felt an odd sensation. All the urine in the fabric was flowing toward her crotch, where it dripped out and fell to the ground. Dryness spread over her, like she was somehow wetting herself in reverse. The urine fell steadily, making little ripples in the puddle, which didn’t travel far before being overwhelmed by the much greater ripples churned up by Tina and Crusher.

“I was thinking of getting a self-cleaning one myself,” said Tina, “But I’m kind of fond of this old outfit. I’ll stick with the old fashioned way.” She dug through her purse to find a packet of tissues, and held it out for Crusher to take one too. The two women finished peeing, and carefully wiped themselves, dropping the dirty tissues in the puddle as they stood up. Tina pulled her panties back up, and Crusher arranged the little scrap of fur to hide her pussy again.

The sound of urine dripping from Dawn’s crotch stopped. “Okay,” said Tina, “let’s go.”

“I’m not done yet,” said Dawn.

“Huh?”

“Look.” She turned to face her, her legs spread wide. A creamy glob of pussy juices was growing at the crotch of her suit. “I had a lot of fun, see.” The vaginal fluids splashed down into the piss, leaving the suit spotlessly clean.

“Damn,” said Tina. “With that much sexual energy your armor’s gotta be near invincible.”

Dawn stood up, smiling. “I can’t thank you enough, Tina. But I’ve been thinking about what you said earlier. You were right. I want excitement. Let’s go to that cooperative and sign me up. I want to be an adventurer.”

“Let’s do it,” said Tina.

Dawn followed her out of the alley, ready to begin her new life. Not too fast, though. People would be watching her, and she didn’t want them to miss a thing.

**Author's Note:**

> This is somewhat different from my usual work, so I hope it's still entertaining. Any feedback appreciated.


End file.
